Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-67.252.18.229-20140405083339/@comment-99.227.157.148-20140405175225
Also, contrast Barney and Robin in real context: Season 1 - Barney tries to sleep with Robin because he misreads her 'hits' and Ted's sarcasm about it being ok and Of Course he is going to try. But she sunk his battleship! LOL Season 3 - Barney pines the entire season over Robin (and Barney fans don't seem to get ticked at him for dwelling like Ted btw). Lily is proud of him for having feelings and coaches him. He learns disappointment again. Ted in Benefits only stopped sleeping with Robin because he saw it hurt Barney (that end image of Ted seeing sad Barney was telling). Season 4 - Barney and Robin sleep together in Sandcastles after she is feeling vulnerable over Simon. That's it. But Barney's feelings (not Robin's) resurface or is she Barney's biggest challenge? (Shelter Island). Season 5 - After the Leap and knowing she can't be with Ted, Robin starts to develop what may be feelings for Barney when she learns he likes her. They couple, can't define themselves in a relationship, Barney needs Ted to tell him how to be with Robin (hmmmm because Ted knows better?), they fight....constantly, hit the Rough Patch and breakup in like 3 or 4 months. Season 6 - Robin tells Ted not to hit on her after breaking up with Don because she is trying to get over that pattern, she is vulnerable to him and she makes it easy for him lol Barney is confused over settling with Nora. Challenge Accepted. Barney wants Nora. Robin wants Barney? Season 7 - Robin has some lingering lobster feelings for Barney in The Best Man. Is it real or because Barney is in love with Nora? Barney cheats on her with Robin. Robin cheats on Kevin with Barney. Robin freaks out over possibly being pregnant with his child. Barney really sees how he wants kids. Barney gets his Karma in Quinn (loved her!) and proposes. Season 8 - Barney is marrying Quinn. Robin is with Nick (and Ted is with Victoria) but he's the worst couple. Barney proposes to Robin a few months after his breakup with Quinn. Barney and Robin are engaged for 5 months and Barney starts freaking out acting like they aren't. Robin is doing all the compromising. Barney knows he is marrying Robin, not Ted! but oh he knows there is more to those feelings that he cannot be. Season 9 - Barney and Robin fight in crisis mode every episode (but really it is every few hours). They come to some resolutions and depth in themselves, but they aren't the best at working out life together on their own without their reliable Ted and Marshall/Lily. Barney has a panic attack, finally figures out Robin needs him to be honest above all and Robin almost runs away with Ted and on her own. They marry because they do love each other but sometimes it is not the kind of love that is enough to last forever, especially when deep down you really need different things. So there you have it, people think they built them up so much for like 3 seasons! (when they had been writing T/R for 9!). But they just got what they wanted to happen in B/R and really they weren't shown together in a functioning relationship. Barney and Robin slept together twice at bad times, were in a couple for a few months, spent most of the time apart wanting the other when they couldn't, were good friends to each other but spent a grand total of 5 months engagement before marrying. Spent every few hours fighting over make or break issues on their wedding weekend when at the last minute Barney finally learns the kind of honesty Robin needs that Ted gave her from the beginning (Ted couldn't even hide the I think I Love You). So, this time it just ran its natural course and the Disaster could not be averted! They had a time limit. Tick, Tick, Tick. I really wish I could have said all of that in Barney's 52 second speech! lol